This invention relates broadly to brushes and more specifically to brushes for cleaning golf club heads.
There are many prior-art brushes intended for cleaning golf club heads. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,896 to Gunderson discloses a tool having bristles thereon for cleaning slots in a golf club head face. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,316 to Fattal also describes a golf club cleaning device which one grips and rubs on a golf club head and U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,349 to Van Rensburg discloses a device into which golf club heads are inserted for cleaning. Some golf club head brushes are part of larger machines such as in the Van Rensburg patent. Some of these devices are rather complex, costly, and difficult for a golfer to carry with him while playing. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a golf club head brush which is inexpensive and uncomplicated, and which can be easily carried by a golfer while playing golf.
Most prior-art golf club head brushes which are intended to be carried by a golfer, either on his or her person or golf-club bag, while playing golf, are not very effective. Thus, it is object of this invention to provide a golf club head brush which not only can be easily carried during play, but which is quite effective in cleaning faces of golf club heads.
With regard to the problem that many prior-art golf club head brushes are not very effective in cleaning faces of golf club heads, usually every club a golfer carries when he plays is different from every other club. Thus, it is necessary that a golf club brush be shaped in a manner to accommodate the different golf club shapes. In this respect, each shaft of a golfer's clubs has a different angular relationship to the face of its head than the shafts of other clubs to their heads. When a golfer tries to clean the face of a club with a brush, the shaft often gets in the way and does not facilitate cleaning of the face of the club. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a golf club head brush which accommodates different shaft angles relative to faces, using the various positions of the club shafts to enhance, or facilitate, the cleaning of club faces.
Yet another difficulty with many prior-art club head brushes is that it is difficult to hold them while cleaning grooves of a club face. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a golf club head brush which is easy to hold and manipulate while cleaning grooves of a golf club head face.
Still another problem with many prior-art golf club head brushes is that they are not very effective, often leaving debris in grooves. Therefore it is still another object of this invention to provide a golf club head brush which effectively cleans out grooves of golf club head faces.